The Photo
by VG Jekyll
Summary: Blaise blackmails Draco with a secret concerning Harry Potter, and forces him to go down on his knees. Will Draco obey or stand his ground… and let the whole school know about his little secret? Slash, Discontinued & adopted by Demitria Miriam.
1. Chapter 1

'Show yourself!'

_Jekyll asks politely for the correct magic words._

_Dani likes to add that if you're an anti-slasher, you're better off searching for an G-rated fic._

_Then Jekyll must add that Draco and Harry pairings rule SUPREME!_

_Dani agrees full-heartedly._

_Jekyll wishes to know the magic words now._

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

_The creatures Dani & Jekyll  
Creators of bloodsickles, slash and fanfiction  
Present with a lot of pride_

_**THE PHOTO  
**_Chapter 1

* * *

**Summery:**

_Blaise blackmails Draco with some quite convincing evidence, concerning Hogwarts' Golden Boy, and forces him to go down on his knees. Will Draco obey or stand his ground… and let the whole school know about his little secret. D/H Slash_.

* * *

It was night. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin by heart and blood, crouched down in a corner of the hall and blended in with the shadows around him. He moved his head slowly and calculated, as he checked if there was anyone around.

_All clear_ thought he and slowly got up. He still had to be careful, though, as he could run into a ghost at any time. The black clothes he was wearing were not of any use either, since his platinum blond hair glimmered in the torchlight every time he moved his head. He took a deep breath and slid closely to the wall to the end of the hall, where it hung:

**The Announcements Board.**

It covered half the wall and was piled up with articles about the latest Quidditch games, assignments from teachers, notes from the Head boy and girl and the normal amount of useless papers. And there in the center of the board hung the photo. It was glued onto a dark green sheet. The photo was titled 'Emerald'.

It showed a boy slouched against a wall, wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans. His arms were folded across his chest and he was looking out of the window, his head turned to one side. The maker of the photo had clearly experimented with the light and shades. Large dark shadows covered parts of the ground and wall. Half the body of the boy and the hollows of his cheeks and neck were in deep shadows, only adding to the atmosphere of loneliness and longing. The boy in the photo would occasionally unfold his arms and put his hands in his pockets. Or he would turn his head towards the camera and offer a sad sweet smile, but not more than that. The photo was absolutely stunning.

Draco stared intensely at the boy's face, as it turned towards him_. The boy's skin is so pale, or is that the work of the photographer?_ His black hair hung in dark locks around his face and covered his forehead, till he tilted his head a bit to the side and the locks fell away to reveal the lightening bolt shaped scar. Of the whole photo, only one thing had color. _His eyes_, thought Draco, mesmerized by them. He felt caught in them and thought that if he didn't look away soon he would be pulled in, lost in them forever.

The rest of the photo was black, white or different shades of gray, but the boy's eyes where green. They were as green as two sparkling emeralds in a dark sea of blacks and grays. To Draco it seemed that the two fiercely glistering green orbs held the secrets of the world. _Might as well be the Universe,_ thought Draco bitterly. He reached over to the photo and ripped it off the wall. He stared down at the piece of paper in his hands and felt a bit reluctant about really taking the picture with him. On the other hand, if he left it, then all of Hogwarts could dwell on it for some months more. He smirked and turned around... to be blinded by a flash.

* * *

'Mischief managed.'


	2. Chapter 2

'I, reader of this fanfic command you to show the information you're hiding!'

_Dani greets the reader friendly and wants to know what you're doing here. _

Jekyll wishes to know what right you have to command that.

Dani finds it quite annoying.

Jekyll too.

Dani is only willing to show it if you tell her the right magical words.

Jekyll must add that you have to know them, since they were revealed in the beginning.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

_The goddesses Dani & Jekyll  
Owners of the world and beyond  
Present proudly _

**THE PHOTO  
**_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

"Gotcha!" Yelled the person behind the camera.

Draco blinked against the light and panic started to boil up. _What is that stupid Colin Creevey doing here in the middle of the night? Is this a set up? _His eyes adjusted and he finally was able to see the other boy…and it definitely wasn't Colin.

"Well, well, well, look what I found." Said the slightly taller male with an amused tone in his voice. "It's the Slytherin Sex-God Draco Malfoy." He walked forward and gave Draco a prizewinning grin. "And look what he's got. Potter's photo, clutched to his heart like a love-sick girl." It was then that Draco realized he actually was holding the photograph as a shield in front of him.

He glared angrily at the boy. "Blaise! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Blaise Zabini waved the camera in front of Draco's eyes and smirked. "Making photos of a certain naughty, stealing Sex-God. What else?" Stated Blaise as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco sneered while stuffing the photo in one of his pockets and sent a death glare towards Blaise. He turned his back to the other Slytherin and started to walk back to the Slytherin dorms. Blaise ran after him and started to walk next to him. Draco stared grumpily ahead of him, while Blaise sent triumphant glances at him. _What am I going to do about this mess_? Thought Draco. _If people get to see that photo, they might start to think I actually 'like' The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived...which I definitely do not._

"I was hoping for such a chance, and now you hand it to me on a silver platter." Said Blaise interrupting his thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Blaise?" Asked an irritated Draco.

Blaise just looked at him. "You've been ignoring me for quite a long while and I say that I've had enough of it."

Draco stopped walking and gave the dark-haired Slytherin a questioning glance. "That's sad for you, really, now if you just give me that camera..."

"No! It's sad for you! Cause like I said: I'm not taking it anymore."

Draco crossed his arms. "What exactly aren't you taking anymore? I treat you just like the rest of Slytherin."

"Exactly: Like dirt. Maybe you think that you're above us or something-"

Draco raised a brow and gave him a smirk that said 'But I _AM_ superior to you'.

Blaise growled softly. "You're just such a prick!"

"Thank you." Answered Draco.

At this point, Blaise was getting more and more agitated. "You bastard! You don't even know how I feel about you!" Accused he.

Draco stood his ground and smirked. "Of course I know that you've been hitting on me since last year. I'm not blind. I'm not as daft as_…" Potter. Better not mention him at the moment. _"As others. You're talking to Draco Malfoy here. Or like you and the 4th years like to call me: 'The Slytherin Sex-God'. I caught on all those sexual implications of yours, don't worry."

"Then why-"

"Simple reason really that you should be able to understand. I don't want you."

"Wh-What?" Blaise looked at Draco as a puppy that had just been hit.

"You're beneath me." Answered Draco with his arrogance back in place.

"I… am…. I…" Blaise stumbled over his words.

Draco smirked evilly. _It is about time that Zabini finally gets the point. Even when I had to say it so blandly. Now really, it was getting quite annoying to have the guy drooling over me. _

"You! How can you be so… EVIL!"

"Easily." Said Draco with no hesitation. Blaise was at this point seething while clenching his hands when he decided he was going to take some action. He grabbed Draco's robes and shoved him into the wall while pinning him against it. Draco was too shocked to form words because he never thought Blaise would actually physically do anything about the situation. _I need to say something before this gets way out of hand!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Was all Draco could think of in his predicament.

"I'm taking what I want." With that Blaise attached his lips to Draco's in a bruising kiss. Draco continued to struggle to try to loosen the dark haired boy's grip, but it only served to make him rub against Blaise's obvious erection into his leg giving the boy the wrong idea.

Draco could feel Blaise grinning into the kiss, thinking he had the one up now. Draco was getting fed up and just wishing the stronger boy would stop when he would finally notice Draco wasn't responding, but that didn't stop Blaise's attempts. Out of no where Draco felt Blaise's tongue dart out trying to pry Draco's mouth open. _Holy shit! This can't be happening!_ That's when Draco thought of a way out and let Blaise enter. Blaise couldn't help but think that was a bit too easy but then he felt pain as Draco bit his tongue hard and forced Blaise to release him. Draco moves away from the wall while wiping his mouth viciously.

"What the fuck!? I can't believe you just did that! If you actually thought that was going to work, you're even more fucked up than Pansy! Haven't you seen that her poor attempts at what you just did didn't work?!" Screamed Draco in an outrage.

Blaise was still tending to his now swollen tongue, but answered painstakingly. "Well, I'm not Pansy and you better get used to this Draco, or everyone will know your little secret." Blaise said all this with a lisp and was unable to hold back the drool that dribbled out the sides of his mouth, which made Draco burst out laughing even with his certain problem. Blaise was outraged, but grinned slightly because he knew Draco and that he didn't want his reputation to be tarnished with something like this. "Fine then Dray-co," said the slightly taller boy with his current lisp, "I guess you don't mind the whole school finding out you've got the hots for 'The Boy-Who-Lived', and I assure you it will be the gossip of the whole school." Blaise was now grinning with triumph.

"Sure Zabini, whatever you say. No one will believe you anyways." Draco then turned and made his way back to the dorms, petting the pocket in which Harry's photo was. Blaise didn't understand it. How could Draco think that people weren't going to believe him? He had a picture of him holding the photo of the raven haired Gryffindor. Blaise then made up his mind that this wasn't the end and that he would get his revenge and get Draco if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

'Mischief managed.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Waiter! Can I have some more of that story?' 

_Dani raises her brow slightly._

_Jekyll just scowls and crosses her arms._

_Dani can only answer that question with a firm 'No'._

_Jekyll likes to point out that only the magic words can make them show more. _

'What? NO?! Oh, I have to say the magic words? Ok then, here we go: I solemnly swear I'm terribly hungry.'

_Dani can't help but finding that a terribly bad joke._

_Jekyll likes to add that even Snape, that old gloomy ghoul, thinks up better jokes. _

_Dani thinks it's bad… very bad. _

_Jekyll can only confirm that with a full-heartedly 'Wrong'._

'Wrong?! Oh, I mean: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!'

_The jokesters Dani & Jekyll  
Owners of The NEW and UPDATED GUIDE to DANGEROUS CANDY  
Present with a lot of Dungbombs,_

**_THE PHOTO  
_**_Chapter 3_

* * *

Draco moaned as he woke up and stretched lazily. He rubbed his sore eyes and slowly sat up in bed, to immediately let himself fall back, as sitting gave him a pounding headache. He'd had a bad night of sleep and now he felt it, his body ached and his head felt too heavy for his shoulders. For a few seconds he was just content with staring up at the ceiling, but then finally sat up again and rested his head in his hands.

He then remembered why his night had been so bad: Zabini and the photo. Draco reached under his pillow and pulled the black and white photo carefully from under it. Potter stared with his hands in his pockets at him and cocked his head to the side. Draco glared at him, but photo-Harry didn't seem very effected. "This is all your fault, Potter!" scolded Draco to photo-Harry. Photo-Harry just blinked and turned his head away to look sadly outside. There was a quick lightening bolt showing in the window, which Draco hadn't noticed before. Draco quickly let his finger trail over the form of the boy and then stuffed it back under his pillow. He'd better find a good hiding place for it.

He thought back to Zabini. _That asshole_. _Since when did that bastard walk around the hallways with a camera, just like that Creevey?_ And further more: what was Draco going to do? Zabini had evidence of him stealing Potter's photo. If the whole of Hogwarts found out, they would lynch him! And not to think about what the Dream Team would think.

"Oh Merlin, they will think that I 'fancy' him! Fuck this!" murmured Draco to his curtains. He pulled the curtains away and swung his legs onto the side of the bed. Anyway, the only reason why he'd taken Potter's photo down was because he didn't want anymore people fawning over the boy. They already worshipped the ground he walked on. The Savior of the Whole Wizarding World. Dumbledore's Golden Boy. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Anymore of that stuff and the boy's ego would inflate to dangerous proportions. _Damn that photo. Damn Potter_.

He snorted as he thought of how Har-Potter- would react when he saw the photo was gone. "He would _love_ to know I have it. Just another thing to feel superior of."

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up, shivering as the cold wooden floor came in contact with his bare feet, to face no one else, but Blaise Zabini. Blaise let his appreciating gaze sweep over Draco's crumbled form. Caressing his naked chest with his eyes and letting them focus a bit too long on his groin.

Draco snarled and crossed his arms over the aforementioned naked chest, making the muscles ripple smoothly under his skin and earning a gasp from Blaise. "Blaise, I suggest you put that tongue back into your mouth before I curse it off." Draco gave the dark-haired boy, who was looming over him, an angry scowl.

Blaise closed his mouth and shrugged carelessly. He put his hands behind his back and started to slowly walk in a circle around Draco, stopping behind him. "It makes you nervous that I have something on you, doesn't it?" whispered he in Draco's ear.

"No," answered Draco and stared with an annoyed expression ahead of him. "What makes me nervous, is that I have Half-Blood germs all over me."

"Shut up, I'm just as pureblooded as you!" snarled Blaise who finally lost his temper again.

"You're nothing Zabini." Draco turned around and gave him a smug grin, knowing that he won for the moment. "Face it. Your family line is so low and imbrued…"

Blaise bit his lip to get calm again and succeeded slightly. He bended forward to Draco. "I've wanted to take that supple body of yours for years… and now that you're in my reach, I wont let you slip away," promised he and left the Slytherin boys dorm.

Blaise made his way to the common room, still a bit aggravated by Draco's words. He looked around, found his target and headed straight for the couch, on which a dirty-blonde girl sat. He slumped down onto it, smiled charmingly to the girl next to him and slowly slid his arm around her shoulders. "Say, Pansy…" started he.

The girl blinked innocently at him. "Yes Blaise? Is there something?"

Blaise leaned forward and gave her a secretive glance. "Yes there is." He lowered his voice to sound even more secretive.

Pansy's eyes widened slightly in anticipation and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Tell me!" commanded she eagerly.

Blaise smirked mysteriously. "I heard something of our naughty Sex-God…"

She gasped. "About Draco?"

He nodded and she suddenly gave him a suspicious glance. "Heard or _know_?" asked she.

He grinned. _'Jackpot'_. "Heard it myself from yours truly. So, I _know_ it."

"Tell me!"

"Well…" Blaise leaned back and put his hands under his head. "It seems that Draco has gotten an interest in a certain someone."

Pansy looked incredulously at him. "So?" said she. "That's not something special. Draco is regularly interested in someone."

"Yeah, but this time… I heard him use the word 'love'," answered Blaise and he grinned inwardly. It wasn't like he was lying… Draco _had _used the word '_love_' this morning… just not in the way Blaise let it seem.

"Love? Draco's in love with someone? Who?"

Blaise gave her one of his famous prizewinning smiles. "That is something I won't tell you yet."

"Shit!" cursed the blonde. "If you're going to try and bribe me with it… I'm going to castrate you!"

"Pansy, dear… relax. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"It's me, isn't it!"

"No! By Merlin, Pansy! Draco has got _class_!"

"I'll kill you, Blaise!" growled Pansy threateningly.

"Sure you will."

Blaise stood up and looked over his shoulder at the girl. "I just thought you would like to know." said he and walked away. Knowing that before breakfast…the whole of Slytherin would know that little piece of gossip.

* * *

_Dani must appologise for this being such a short chapter._

_Jekyll too._

_Dani takes all blame._

_Jekyll agrees with that._

_Dani thinks it's also Jekyll's fault._

_Jekyll thinks not._

_Dani will become VERY mean if Jekyll doesn't change her attitude._

_Jekyll smiles friendly and wants to inform you that it's all her fault: this being a short chapter._

_Dani nods._

_Jekyll made it a short one so you don't had to wait anylonger._

_Dani thinks that's very nice of Jekyll._

_Jekyll thinks that too and promises longer, better and faster chapters in the future._

_Dani hopes you still liked this one._

_Jekyll bids you farewell._

"Misschief managed."


	4. Chapter 4

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' 

_Jekyll likes to answer that with an uninterested 'So?'_

'That was the password!'

_Jekyll couldn't care less._

_Dani is not interested either._

_Jekyll is more interested in peeping on Moony and Padfoot._

_Dani too…_

'I SOLEMNY SWEAR THAT I'M UP TO NO GOOD!!!!'

_Dani would prefer it if you kept your voice down._

_Jekyll advises you to shut up and just read the darn fic._

'Then show me the goddamn fic!'

_Dani feels bad about forgetting it._

_Jekyll smiles apologizing and stops her peeping on the two canines to open the fic._

_The perverts Dani & Jekyll  
Who are hot for werewolves, bad boys and adolescent delinquents,  
Show with much cum… come_

**_THE PHOTO  
_**_Chapter 4_

* * *

Draco at breakfast was sitting next to Pansy. Not that it was his choice to sit there, but the pug-faced girl had the annoying habit of always being at his side, much to his dismay. He glanced around, hoping to see Dani somewhere, so she could save him from his irritating company. Sadly enough, the Slytherin girl, that was one year above him, was nowhere in sight. He sighed deeply and continued to poke at his food and stare at his eggs.  
Pansy with worry glanced occasionally at him, as Draco didn't look his usual self: his hair wasn't gelled back perfectly like always and he had uncharacteristic bags under his eyes.

'_Blaise won't do anything to worry about. He wouldn't be THAT stupid would he?' _Thought Draco worriedly. _'What am I thinking! He clearly showed he will! I'm doomed!'  
_  
"Are you okay, Drakkie?" asked Pansy, breaking into his thoughts.

Draco looked up, startled a little, but quickly got his composure back. "I'm perfectly fine, not that it's any of your business. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

Draco gave her an angry glare and promptly went back to staring at his untouched food again. Pansy pouted, but knew not to argue with him when he was being this snappy. She wondered if it was because of what Blaise had told her this morning. Draco was in love… but with who?  
She glanced around at who could possibly be a candidate to have caught Draco's interest and those weren't a lot. Of course, rumours were that Draco slept with anything, but there was no proof. Pansy had the suspicion that maybe... Draco was really picky. He had to be since he had rejected both her and almost half the Slytherin house. She sighed deeply and put her hand under her head as she thought how far her obsession over Draco went. She'd even keep quiet over what she knew. Had it been anyone else, she would have told the whole school about it. But this was Draco… and he was in love… She sighed deeply and knew, that hoping it was her, was futile.

Her sulking was cut short because at that moment a loud screech echoed through the hallway, followed with thousands of owls pouring in to deliver their mail. Blaise took that particularly moment to make his entrance and came into the Great Hall. He had a wide grin plastered onto his face, that transformed into a smirk as soon as he caught sight of Draco. It could almost be called Malfoy-worthy. Almost.

A grey owl dropping onto the table in front of him and spilling the basket of muffins everywhere though soon distracted Draco. Draco looked at it quizzically. _Who's sending me mail? It's probably a school owl. It certainly isn't father's. Why would anyone else be sending me mail? My admirers haven't been bothering me lately. Hmm…_

Draco untied the letter from the owl's leg and pushed his plate towards it, he wasn't hungry anyway. He was suddenly very much awake and stared in disbelief at what was written on the envelope.

_**To Draco, Love always, Blaise**_

Draco quickly looked incredulously down the Slytherin table and found Blaise smirking at him. Blaise winked suggestively.

_'Doomed.' _

Draco frowned and quickly looked down at the letter. Sceptically, but curious, he ripped it open and out of it slid a picture onto the table. As he saw what was on it, he froze.

"Whose it from?" Asked Pansy curiously as she started to lean over to get a peak at it.

Draco quickly recovered and shoved it into his pocket underneath his robe. "It's nothing that concerns you."

"Oh, come on Draco! Tell me!" whined Pansy.

"Pansy stop being so nosey. Quit whining and drawing attention. Just drop it," bit Draco towards her as he rose from his seat and got out of the Great Hall as quickly as he could without raising suspicion. Unknowingly being followed by Blaise's eyes all the way out the doors.

After just a couple of minutes, Blaise finished his toast and pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall in search of Draco. He would get what he wanted. No matter what had to be done.  
Outside the Great Hall, Draco hastily fished the photo out of his pocket and stared at the image. It was the photo Blaise had taken of him last night, however, Blaise had clearly been playing with developing it, because it only showed a corner from the real photo. It showed a part of his robe and nothing more. However, the threat behind it was very clear. Draco pulled his wand out to burn it, but then noticed the writing on the back of it. He turned it around to read it and paled.

**_I'm holding the strings here, Draco  
_  
**Draco quickly lit the offensive piece of paper and watched it burn.

"Well well, that is no way to treat something you got from your boyfriend," said a silkily voice behind him.

Draco turned sneering around to face the Italian/gypsy guy. "Zabini! What the hell are you talking about!? Boyfriend? You? Don't make me laugh!"

Blaise only grinned at his remark. "Dear Draco, you will learn soon that I am the one who will be laughing."

"Just…what the hell do you want?"

"You."

"Well, it's too bad isn't it. We can't get everything we want."

"It doesn't really matter, does it, because I'm going to get you anyway."

"Lovers spat?" questioned a voice. Both turned around to glare at the interrupting person, but both glares disappeared as soon as they recognized the speaker.

"Professor Jekyll," muttered they.

Jekyll nodded her head in affirmation and both boys stared afraid up at her pale face. Snape might be very harsh on students, Jekyll was that even more… and scary to boot. She leaned forward.

"Look in my eyes and tell me what you see."

Blaise gulped. "It is cold… and dark."

"Yes," agreed Jekyll with an icy coldness in her voice. "And that is how the rest of your lives will be if you both don't go to class immediately."

They nodded frantically and made themselves scarce, not even thinking about their 'problem' until later that day.

"Did you see it? Harry's photo is gone!"

"Yeah I did. Who do you think has it?"

"It could have been anyone!"

"I think it was Professor Jekyll, I think she has a secret crush on him."

"Shhh, don't let her hear you! You'll get detention for the rest of your life!"

Draco stalked past the gossiping students and tried to act as he usually did. His face felt heated and he wished desperately that he could hide it by staring at the ground, but that was un-Malfoy-like and would surely rise suspicion. He was startled to see the hall littered with students that were staring at the empty spot on the announcement board. Among them was the Golden Trio.

"Want to bet Malfunction got your photo?" Said Ron a bit loudly and sent a nasty glare in the platinum blonde's direction.

"I hope so," Answered Harry and shrugged carelessly. "Then he probably already has burned it. Good riddance."

"Harry! How could you NOT like it! It was beautiful!"

"The fact that I was on it is enough for me to hate it. Dammit Hermione, you know that photo only made them 'hero-worship' me more! It's driving me nuts!"

"Only you, Harry, only you…" Said Ron while shaking his head lightheartedly and leading his best friends away.

Draco opened his fist and stared down at his hand. Half-moon sized imprints marred his palm and he closed it again. _'Damn that Weasley! Damn him and the whole lot of his bloody family! But…'_ He bit thoughtfully on his lip. _'Harry didn't like 'the photo'? That was interesting…'  
_  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'No time to think of that. Have to focus on what to do about Blaise. Talk about the devil…here he comes.'_

* * *

_Dani looks in awe up as she finds it very illuminating that she's in the tale._

_Jekyll gloats as she's also in the tale._

_Dani thinks that maybe it will bother the readers._

_Jekyll couldn't care less about the readers, cause she is in the story!_

_Dani wishes that Jekyll would care more about their readers._

_Jekyll gives Dani the SCARY EYE._

_Dani shuts up._

_Jekyll gloats._

'Mischief managed.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Dani sulks._

_Jekyll smiles sweetly to the reviewers and apologises for the last mistake._

_Dani pouts._

_Jekyll feels obligated to tell you that it wasn't her fault._

_Dani sticks her tongue out as she was only trying to help._

_Jekyll finds it quite odd that the mistakes they make are always Dani's fault._

_Dani must resent that since Jekyll makes a lot of mistakes too._

_Jekyll has to inform Dani politely that she never made the mistake to LEAVE A NOTE UNDER THE STORY THAT REVEILS THE REST OF THE FIC!_

_Dani already apologised to Jekyll about that, what more could she do?_

_Jekyll smirks perverted as she's already thinking up things._

_Dani slaps Jekyll with a mallet to get her mind out of the gutter._

_Jekyll sulks._

_Dani asks you to finally say the magic words so we can get this over with._

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

_The underdogs Dani & Jekyll  
who suffer from a lot of Bad Luck.  
Present as an apology_

_**THE PHOTO  
**__Chapter 5_

* * *

Blaise Zabini strolled carelessly through the hall. He glanced around, amused at the havoc that one little piece of paper had caused, or to be more precise, the 'missing' of that object. He smirked as he thought about what he had planned for the next morning and imagined Draco's face when he would see it. _Well, well, there he is. Such luck._

He saw how the platinum haired Sex God stalked through the crowd. To the eye, he seemed not to be interested in what was being discussed around him, but Blaise was sure that he was fretting over it. Draco was bound to cross his path and Blaise made no move to avoid it. It was time for him to claim Draco as his own.

Draco was merely a few steps away from him when he saw Blaise and blanched just the slightest bit. He bit his teeth together and crossed his arms. "Zabini."

Blaise smirked and took the last steps, standing a bit too close to Draco and noting the uncomfortable look in Draco's eyes. "Hello, Draco," purred he and Draco raised a brow at his tone.

"Something wrong, Zabini?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Zabini let his eyes roll over his body and then grinned into his eyes. "Draco-dear… it is time that you start to call me by my first name."

Draco frowned and turned his head a bit to the side to wonder what was behind it. "Why?" asked he finally.

"Well…" smiled Blaise. "What will people think when my boyfriend won't even call me by my own name?"

Draco's arms fell at his side and Blaise could see the absolute shock in his eyes. "B-what!" _Was he really serious about that? Publicly acting as his 'boyfriend'? Is he mad?_

Blaise's amused expression was taken over by a dark unreeling one. "I gave you enough time to think over my words. You should have got used to the idea."

Draco didn't know what to say. _Idea? What! You mean your threat? You can't be serious! _He grit his teeth and scowled at the annoying guy in front of him.

"How can I get used to a threat!? It's pathetic Zabini that you have to resort to blackmail to get me. At least you knew you had no chance otherwise," sneered Draco.

Blaise simply grinned, ignoring most of what Draco said. "Don't think of it that way…besides you have no other choice in the matter. What I say goes and…" Blaise then moved closer to the blonde, but Draco continued to back up to try to keep some space between the two, but he was soon backed up against a wall with no retreat. Blaise then brought his lips to Draco's ear. "Now, now. This does look familiar…but it will go much better than last time or I _will_ tell everyone your little secret."

Draco's eyes widened slightly and was at a lost for words. _He does have a point…Wait what am I saying?! That would be admitting I love Ha-Potter! Which is positively not true! Honestly._

"And what secret is that Blaise?"

"I know you know of which one I speak, your love for Potter will be circulating throughout school in an instant," stated Blaise with a smirk that seemed lately just planted on his face.

After it became clear that Draco wasn't going to answer Blaise, Blaise slowly started to put his arms around his newly acquired lover. Draco quickly got nervous and started to squirm, but Blaise just gripped tighter. Draco brought his arms up to Blaise's biceps and gripped tight to try to push the bigger boy off but to no avail. Blaise just smiled. Draco started to open his mouth to tell him to let go of him, but Blaise soon covered his mouth with his own. A few gasps were heard. Blaise smiled into the kiss because he knew news like this would only take an hour at the most to reach the entire school. Blaise didn't even care that Draco wasn't kissing back, the scene they were causing was enough to satisfy his thirst for now. He pulled back softly and smiled at Draco. He loosened his grip on Draco, satisfied with what had occurred.

"See u later, _love_," Blaise whispered and pinched Draco's ass when he walked past him. The blonde froze yet again in shock. He stared with wide open eyes into the distance, unaware of the fact that quite a lot of people had noticed their encounter and that one of those people now was heading towards him. He snapped out of it when he heard her voice.

"Draco?" He turned abruptly around and stalked away, but she followed him like a puppy.

"Draco!" Draco tried to ignore her annoying voice, but to no avail, since she called twice more.

Unable to avoid her any longer, the blond Slytherin whipped around and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Looking as intimidating as he could get, he narrowed his eyes at her and scowled fiercely. "What. Do. You. Want. Pansy?"

Pansy took a step back but stood her ground. "I just… is it true? Did I see it right? Are you and Blaise together?"

Draco wanted to either scream that it was none of her business or that it wasn't true if he had anything to say about it… but he hadn't. Blaise literally 'owned' him.

"Yes, it is true."

"I… I never knew that you liked-"

"-the same gender? Well, neither did I."

"But how-?"

"Hell if I know. Now if you would excuse me."

Draco stormed away and headed for the Slytherin common room, but changed direction as he remembered that he might bump into Zabini there. Instead, he went outside to the Quidditch pitch, hoping that no one would be there. And if someone would be there, then hopefully it was Harry Potter. _Potter? Why the heck would I want- No! Don't think of it! Don't even dare to think of that! It isn't like I'm not in big enough trouble. With Potter in my presence, I might do something really stupid._

Potter wasn't at the pitch.

Fortunately, no one else was.

Draco walked up the stairs of the tribune and let himself drop on one of the seats. He buried his head in his hands and cursed his bad luck. He had sat there for quite awhile when someone sat down behind his left shoulder. He tensed and was about to raise his head as she spoke.

"I saw Parasite Pansy bothering you."

Draco looked quickly over his shoulder and smiled for the first time that day. "Dani!" He had to lean backwards when she suddenly jumped off her seat to sit beside him, but landed half on him. The pretty seventh year Slytherin was one of Draco's best friends. She stood at 5'4" with medium brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oops," she exclaimed and grinned cutely up at him. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her off. "Sorry Dray," said Dani, not sounding sorry at all as she cocked her head to the side, knowing it made her look even cuter.

Draco shook his head at her. "I can't believe you're in the year above me, you big baby."

"Then don't believe it," shrugged Dani and glanced curiously at him. "What did she want this time?"

Draco shrugged not willing to tell her about his 'problem'. "About Blaise…" answered he vaguely.

Dani frowned. "Does she like him now? Was that why she wanted to talk with you? Well, that's odd to believe."

"She doesn't-wait, do you mean to say that you don't know it yet?"

"Know what?"

"About me… and Blaise."

"What's up with you and Blaise?"

Draco closed his eyes and thought about keeping his mouth shut, but she would find out anyway. "We're sort of in a… relationship." _Merlin, I actually got the word out. Gross, wanna puke._

Dani was silent.

"Well, don't you have anything to say!"

Dani shrugged. "When did that happen?"

"Two days."

"Kinda quick. Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy,"

_But the thing is, I'm not! I hate him! But I can't tell you. Damn this! _"Thanks," sighed Draco and buried his head in his arms again. "Where were you anyway?"

"Hospital wing."

"What! How?"

"Got in a fight with a spiky plant… it ruined my best robes."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"Dun want new ones as much as I want that plant: dead!" said Dani cruelly, imagining it already in her mind.

"That can be arranged too."

"Good." There was a comfortable silence. "Wanna go inside?"

"Only if you stay at my side." commanded Draco.

Dani stood up and saluted. "Yes sir Dray. I'll be you're willing slave for all eternity!"

"For the rest of your life is also fine."

"Alrighty then. Let's go."

* * *

_Jekyll miserably asks if her presence in the fic is very bothersome._

_Dani pats Jekyll's back comfortingly and glares threateningly at the readers._

_Jekyll won't mind erasing professor Jekyll from the story._

_Dani can't believe that and looks incredulously at her vampire._

_Jekyll also apologises to those of you that didn't know she is a vampire._

_Dani can't believe her ears._

_Jekyll will just make Dumbledore fire professor Jekyll._

_Dani takes Jekyll's temperature and concludes that Jekyll has an enormous fever._

_Jekyll faints._

_Dani would recommend you to forget everything that has been said here or it might be bad for your 'health'._

_Jekyll is carried away by Dani who gives the readers one last threatening glance._

'Mischief Managed.'


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Hyde: 'You stole this part u freak':  
_Look in my eyes and tell me what you see." "It is cold… and dark." "Yes," agreed she with an icy coldness in her voice. "And that is how the rest of your lives will be if you both don't go to class immediately."_

_Jekyll smirks broadly to Mr. Hyde and nods affirmative._

_Dani frowns and looks questioning at Jekyll._

_Jekyll explains that she stole it from a film with Tim Allen as lead part._

_Dani would like to know which film._

_Jekyll believes it was from 'Santa Clause II'._

_Dani hadn't known that._

_Jekyll proposes Mr. Hyde to have a 'heart to heart' with her about the fact why it was so bad that she used that quote in this fic that Mr. Hyde had to call her a freak._

_Dani wonders if that word would also mean her, as she's the co-writer of the fic._

_Jekyll wonders that too._

_Dani and Jekyll both wonder. _

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

_The Great Writers Dani & Jekyll  
who spend quite a lot of time on writing this fic.  
Present full with pride_

_**THE PHOTO  
**__Chapter 6_

* * *

Dani had given the fair-haired Slytherin prince something to worry about: his father. The girl had asked him if he had told his father about him and Blaise and he immediately knew he was in even more trouble. He was trapped from both sides.

Lucius Malfoy would definitely not be happy with his whole ordeal and order him to 'break up' with Zabini, while Zabini would use his blackmail on him to keep him from doing it. Hell, Zabini would even be liable to send his 'evidence' to Lucius, knowing that the man would be furious with his son. That is… if he 'broke up'.

"Breaking up from a non-existent relation, humph…" muttered Draco darkly, realizing that while **he** didn't see it as a real relation, Zabini certainly did. "Merlin, I'm screwed!"

"By whom?" asked a voice and he whirled around. His eyes narrowed to slits as he noticed who it was.

"None of your business," answered Draco coldly.

Dean Thomas just looked at Draco with laughter in his eyes, something that is quite uncommon for a Gryffindor to do to when faced with a Slytherin, and Draco stared suspiciously at the dark skinned guy.

"Say Malfoy, I was wondering… do you by any chance know what happened to my photo?"

Malfoy stood stock still. _He doesn't know! He can't!_ "Why are you asking me?" asked he scowling.

Dean shrugged and smirked at him. "I just heard that you happen to be the one that-" He looked Draco over. "-has connections."

Draco was speechless for a second but quickly found his voice again. For a moment he had thought that Dean Thomas was on to him, but maybe the Gryffindor was _onto him_ 'in another way' than he feared.

"I have, Thomas. What's it to you?" asked he and crossed his arms, trying to intimidate the other.

"I just want my photo back. I so happen to have spent a lot of time on making it look like it does and there's no possible way that I'll be able to re-make it." His smile disappeared for a moment as he told sadly. "_Witch Weekly _wanted to make a copy of it…"

Draco sneered at him. "I feel so bad for you," said he sarcastically. _NOT!_ "Sorry, but I can't help." He turned away with the intention to walk briskly back to the dungeons when the boy called out to him. Draco decided on that moment that he hated people that ruined his dramatic exits by yelling after him.

"Malfoy, I'll do anything for you if you just ask around a bit!"

Draco froze and the first thought that entered his head was to make Dean try to get Zabini off his back. The whole of Hogwarts knew that Dean Thomas didn't mind what gender his bed partner was and making him get together with Zabini would get the manipulating bastard to stop harassing him. Though one look over his shoulder told him that the Gryffindor would rather jump **his** bones than Zabini's.

"I'll think about it," he said and made his dramatic exit.

Dean watched him go, while chuckling to himself. Draco could be so cute when he was trying to be cool.

Draco's worst nightmare came true that next morning. At the breakfast table, while he was continuously being bothered by his 'boyfriend' with fondling involved, he got a letter from his father. The bird that had carried the letter to him immediately took off so he wouldn't have to bother feeding it something. He stared full fear at it, recognizing the Malfoy seal and also remembering that he lately only got 'bad' mail. Thank Merlin, it wasn't a howler…

He stood up and left quickly to read it somewhere in an empty classroom, carefully watching if anyone (like Zabini) had followed him, before opening it. He started to read it full of dread.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I've just received note of some unnerving news. _

_It seems that my son is attached to another male. Knowing the source, I don't even bother asking if this is indeed true._

_I will not come as a surprise to you that I feel quite ashamed of you and in thought of your inheritance; I strongly suggest you cut this off immediately._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_

'Or else' didn't stand in the letter, but Draco had long ago learned to read under the lines. He crumbled the letter and then stuffed it into his pocket. What should he do?

He left the classroom and immediately went back in as he heard their voices. He kept the door open a bit so he could hear them.

"-to find it. Dean asked me for help and-"

"Where will you start?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Ron. If you are going to play detective, then what will you start with?"

"Um… Harry? You got any idea who-"

"Keep me out of this."

"But, Harry! It's YOUR picture! Don't you feel uncomfortable with the idea that someone could have it? Like a Slytherin that wants to use it for some hexing! Or wait, maybe that Hufflepuff!"

"What Hufflepuff?" asked Hermione's voice curiously.

"Trelaine… McGee? Or something… I swear he was staring with the goofy-heart-eyes at Harry here, disgusting really."

"First of all: that photo is not mine, its Dean's… I just happen to be the one in it. And I've already told you that I couldn't care less about it! Second of all, Trelaine was staring like that at Hermione."

"WHAT!"

"No really, he even asked me-"

Their voices trailed off and it was silent again. So it seemed that Dean Thomas was really making a big deal of this. Maybe Draco should find a better hiding place for the picture.

But back to his problem: where was Dani when he needed her advice?

Draco left the classroom to search for Dani, not really knowing where he should look for the hazel eyed girl. He tried his best to ignore the odd looks, that were once in a while sent in his direction, but couldn't help sneering down at a Hufflepuff boy and threatening to kill the startled boy in the most gruesome way he could think of. He watched contently how the boy, scared out of his wits, made himself scarce. Draco turned around to resume his search when he realized he could stop: Dani was just exiting a room and starting to walk his way.

"Dani!"

The girl looked up surprised and grinned at the blonde Slytherin. "Hey Dray!" She glanced for a moment guiltily over her shoulder to the door she had just left through and then gave Draco a disarming smile. "Were you looking for me?" asked she with an innocent voice.

Draco glanced shortly over her shoulder and then back at her face. He raised a delicate brow.

"What were you doing in Professor Jekyll's office?" asked he suspiciously.

A soft blush spread over the brunette's face and the girl suddenly couldn't stand looking Draco in the eyes. "Nothing… I just asked something… about the lesson," was her quick answer.

Draco didn't buy it. "Breakfast's just finished, we haven't had any lessons yet this morning."

"Well… it was about yesterday's lesson!"

"Why talk about it now?'

"Because… jeez Draco! You're too suspicious! It's not like we're-it's nothing!" Dani said defensively and led him away.

"Hm…"

"Then you don't believe me." Dani let go of him, crossed her arms and turned sulking away from him. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at her back. "Anyway, I need your help."

Dani glanced pointedly at him and he scowled. "Just help me, damnit! I don't give a damn about what you just did! It's just!" He slid a hand through his hair and gave her a pleading look. This alarmed Dani greatly: Draco Malfoy… pleading? The world had to be coming to an end!

"Ok, what's wrong?" the young witch asked her friend, who started to explain.

"… I don't know what to do! What if he disowns me!"

"He can't disown you," said Dani cheerfully.

"Why not?"

"It could risk losing the only heir in the bloodline."

Draco stared for a long moment at her. "You're right… he can't disown me, because then there won't be a Malfoy heir anymore!"

"Yep, so he can't say anything about your relationship with Blaise."

Draco tried not to pull a face but didn't really succeed. He would actually rather get rid of Zabini, than to feel his father's wrath for the rest of his life. However, there were some things he couldn't even tell Dani.

"Talk about Blaise," the girl continued. "Is he going to take you to the Ball?"

"Oh shit…" was the only answer she got, before her blonde companion left her in a cloud of dust.

* * *

_Jekyll imitates Voldemort for Dani and the reviewers' entertainment:_

_'Eureka, I've got it! My new and dastardly plot to pop the clogs of the devilishly handsome boy who lived is thus! I shall cast a spell, a devious, nasty, evil and most likely not very nice spell and then Harry Potter shall choke to death on the tongue of his most hated school rival Draco Malfoy!_

_Dani & Jekyll exclaim as one person: WE WISH!_

_Jekyll stole that from a very good fic._

_Dani gives Jekyll a black rose to show her appreciation._

_Jekyll wonders where in the story Tommy is._

_Dani also wishes to know why Voldie isn't in the story yet._

_Jekyll thinks that it's maybe time to give Tommy a guest appearance._

_Dani thinks that Voldie must be defeated already._

_Jekyll thinks not._

_Dani wants him dead._

_Jekyll asks the reviewers to decide._

_Dani only likes to end this with 'let the best idea win'._

_Dani and Jekyll shake hands as they think up ways to bribe the reviewers with._

'Mischief managed'.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jekyll has to make an announcement.  
_…  
_Jekyll would like your support in these drastic times.  
_…  
_Jekyll wishes it wasn't true but Dani is gone.  
_…  
_Jekyll is very sad to tell you that there is a likely chance that Dani might not help continuing this fic.  
_…  
_Jekyll though will try to find Dani back, for the reader's sake._

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

_The sad Jekyll  
__Who feels all alone in the world  
__Presents  
_**THE PHOTO**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

On this fine morning, Blaise Zabini woke up with a big grin on his face. Draco Malfoy was his! He wished he could sing it out loud; just to flaunt it in the face of Pansy Parkinson, but knowing that such a thing would end up with her hexing his intimate parts, he decided to just gloat in private about it. He pushed his sheets away, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. A quick look around the dorm was enough to bring a smirk on his face and his eyes immediately went to fixate on another bed to which he stalked gracefully towards.

As he drew the curtains away from the four-poster bed, he saw that the blonde in it was still fast asleep. _My sleeping blonde… shall I awake thee with a kiss?_

A smug smirk crept onto the Slytherin's face and he pounced on the obvious blonde.

Draco woke up as soon as something heavy landed on him and, for some sort of reason; he couldn't move his hands that were just above his head. He was about to open his eyes as his mouth was attacked; doing the first thing that came into mind, he kissed back.

The lips drew away after a few moments and Draco finally opened sleepily his eyes.

"Good morning, _lover-boy_," Zabini said purring and a look of horror crossed Draco's face. _I kissed Zabini back? Holy Shit!_

"What the-?" he vocalized his distress.

"Now that's a nice way to wake up, don't you think _luv_?" Zabini purred.

"Get off me you freaking pervert! What the hell are you thinking!" Draco yelled and started to wiggle to get the other off(-off his body, not in any other meaning of the word.)

Zabini frowned and his voice lost his purr. "You seemed to like it enough," he told the blonde as he secured his knees on both of Draco's sides so the blonde wouldn't be able to throw him off.

Draco hissed at him. "That was because…" he trailed off. _Why was that actually?_

Zabini stared frowning down at him. "You were thinking of _him_, weren't you!" he accused on a dangerously soft tone.

"Who..?" _What the-? Eh… I'm still half asleep! What the hell is he talking about!_

"Potter!" Zabini spat and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"I did not!" _I really didn't! … did I? No! I was asleep!_

In a second, Zabini's face was merely inches away from the blonde as he stared scowling down. "Liar."

"Fuck this! Zabini get off!"

"NO! You are mine!"

"I am-" _not some fucking play toy!_

"MINE! And you will call me by my name!"

"Alright **_Blaise_**! Just get off already!" _Why doesn't anyone react? Are my dorm mates deaf?_

Blaise leaned forwards and whispered softly. "The others are already away… I can do with you whatever I want and no one would notice."

"That's rape!  
"You cannot rape the willing, _sugar_."

"I'm not willing! This-"

"Yes, but they don't know…"

The threat was clear.

Blaise grinned victorious and suddenly licked the blonde's nose before finally getting off. "Time to get dressed, _Dray-co_!" he sung as if nothing had happened and stalked back to his bed to get dressed. "Oh and you're going to the ball with me," the Slytherin plainly told Draco over his shoulder.

Draco himself was still in shock-_did he just__ 'lick' my nose?-_and it took a few moments for him to realize he'd better get a move on. He got out on the other side of his bed, so there was at least the large piece of furniture between him and the psychopath, and quickly dressed. Somehow taking a shower with the possibility of Zabini walking 'at accident' in on him was not so desirable to him. He would have to do without one today.

Breakfast went as well as it could, however there lurked a nasty surprise just outside the Great Hall.

Draco knew that Blaise would try and 'punish' him for the little ordeal that morning, but that the git would go this far…

Draco stared incredulous at the announcements board; there was a new photo on the basted board. It only showed the black of a robe and two hands holding '_Harry's Photo'_. Above it was written in dark blue letters:

'_I know who has Harry Potter's photo.'_

Naturally it would be the topic of the day and students were already widely guessing who it might have been that had put up the photo and who was actually holding the photo.

Ron Weasley glared daggers at the back of a certain Slytherin that was staring flabbergasted at the announcements board. "I tell you that ferret-boy has it," Ron told his companion, eyes not leaving his supposed culprit. He heard Harry sigh, not convinced.

"What kind of prove do you have, Ron?" the dark haired Gryffindor asked, already getting tired of the whole thing. _Now really, I can't understand why everybody is making such a big deal about the bloody photo! Dean; I can understand, but everyone else?_

He even had heard there was a bet going on AND there was a bounty on the taker of the photo!

"I just know."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's answer. "So, you're saying Malfoy is using that photo to cast dark hexes at?"

"Precisely!" the red head said fiercely.

"I was just joking Ron…" Harry dryly commented.

"I wasn't! Can't you imagine what kind of dark curses he can put on you by using that photo?"

_Oh yeah! The evil bouncing ferret will use this photo to glare evilly at and hope I will get a headache from it! Or better yet! Sell it to Voldemort so HE can glare at it! Yes that is it! Ron, my pall! You just revealed Voldemort's evil ploy! There is definitely an Order of Merlin in it for you! _

"You're daft. Don't you think Voldemort would already have come up with such a thing if it was possible?"

Ron was just starting to answer with probably another one of his 'so well thought' conspiracy theories, when Draco turned around. Harry noticed the blonde's gaze gliding over the crowd in search of someone. _Blaise Zabini perhaps? It's interesting how almost no one knew that Slytherin's name until he hooked up with Malfoy. Now everyone knows hi- _

Draco's glance went over him for a second and then with a quick snap of the head back to stare at him.

_Was he searching for me?_

A puzzled look crossed the Slytherin's face but it was immediately replaced by anger. Lots and lots of anger!

Harry instinctively adapted into a defensive stance as the blonde stalked toward him. "Potter!" Malfoy growled still only a few meters away and coming closer. He clearly wanted to fight and Harry was ready for him. _Probably annoyed by all that extra attention I'm getting lately. I wonder what he would do if he ever found out I can't stand it… _

"Malf-" he started to answer, but stopped abruptly as Ron suddenly moved to stand in front of him and obstruct Malfoy's rampaging path.

"Get out of my way Weasel!" the blonde hissed venominous.

"I know you have it, Malfoy! Give it back!" the redhead ordered.

Malfoy was taken aback for a moment. "Taken what?"

_He doesn't know! He can't know!_ He glanced over Ron's shoulder at Harry. _Har-Potter doesn't know, does he?_

"You know damn well what I mean, Ferret!"

"Letting Weasel fight your battles now, Potty?" Draco asked tauntingly, ignoring Ron's words.

There was that familiar spark in Potter's eyes again and as he already was expecting, the Golden Boy pushed his friend out of his way to stand in front of Draco himself. "I don't need anyone to protect me from the likes of YOU!"

_Could that sound even more spiteful?_ Draco briefly wondered.

"What do you want!" Harry asked coldly.

"I want you dead, but I can't have everything can I? So I'll just settle for this!" and with these last words he lashed out at the boys unprotected face. _It's your entire fault! If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't be going through all these shit! Somehow it's always your fault!_

Harry ducked away and grabbed his hand. "Going to physical violence now, Malfoy?" the Gryffindor wondered as he knocked the wind out of the blonde with a well aimed punch. "Afraid I'll beat you again in a wizards duel?" The emerald eyed Gryffindor soon realized he shouldn't waste any time on talking while being in a fight, as it had given his opponent enough time to lunge at him and pummel both of them down on the ground. Draco soon sat on his stomach as he viciously lashed out at Harry's face while Harry tried to protect his head with his hands. Seeing as he was in a disadvantageous position, he dropped his guard for a moment, enough for Draco to break his nose, so he could slam the sides of his hands against Draco's sides, making the blond slouch over groaning in pain. Harry used this distraction to flip both of them over and assault on his turn Draco's face, succeeding in giving the other a split lip before he was torn off the Slytherin and thrown to the side.

"WHAT in the Seven Hell's is going on here?" a firm voice, laced with ire, commanded to know.

Harry quickly leaped to his feet, wincing as he twisted his ankle in his haste. He clamped a hand over his bleeding nose. Draco was more graceful in getting his figure off the ground and nursed his painful lip. They both stared at their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, neither knowing what to do or say.

"Well?" the teacher asked with impatience in her voice.

"Malfoy attacked Harry!" Ron quickly answered.

"I see… detention tonight. For the both of you."

"Detention with Potter? Are you mad!"

"And tomorrow too…"

"But he-" Potter started to object, but was silenced with a hard glare.

"Let's make it a whole week then." The evil teacher from Hell said and used her effective icy glance to make all the other students scarce. "I suggest the both of you go to the infirmary now. Any more casualties and I will make it a year's detention."

She whirled around and stalked away, obvious thinking they would do as she had said.

"Do you think she learned how to do the swirling robes thingy from Snape?" Harry wondered out loud, mumbling through the robe's sleeve that was against his nose to stop the bleeding. Draco was about to answer when he realized it was the much hated Harry Potter that had said it and shut his mouth close. He turned around and headed for the infirmary, feeling Harry's presence close on his heels.

* * *

_Jekyll would like to know where her fellow culprit is.  
_…  
_Jekyll find's it quite silent without her beloved wife.  
_…  
_Jekyll burst out in tears as she realizes her Dani has found a life and now is living it.  
_…


	8. Chapter 8

_Jekyll would like to introduce her new co-writer._

_**Jaclyn waves.**_

_Jekyll was happily surprised when she found out how great her new partner in crime could write._

_**Jaclyn blushes.**_

_Jekyll has to add that there will be a church built in Jaclyn's honour._

_**Jaclyn pretends to be modest, but really enjoys the spotlight**_

_Jekyll is very humbled and would like to start the story._

_**Jaclyn wishes to know what you readers think of it very badly.**_

_Jekyll likewise._

_**Jaclyn also wants to thank aznMi for beta-reading.**_

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

_The new associates Jaclyn & Jekyll,  
who are bouncing all over the place in excitement,  
present with much buoyancy_

**THE PHOTO  
**_Chapter 8

* * *

_

_He_ was staring at him again.

Harry's eye twitched ever so slightly as he tried to ignore the prickling sensation in the back of his neck.

_That is it! I'm never going to sit down with my back to the Slytherin table ever again!_

Harry entertained the idea of turning around and sending a vicious glare-of-death towards Malfoy, but he disregarded the idea as it would lose its effect the moment he turned his back to the blonde git again. Malfoy could be pulling odd faces or making crude hand movements and saying rotten things behind his back! Harry would rather sit face to face with the other boy, that way he, at least, could make it into a staring contest.

Harry took a sip from his juice and tried to calm down, but was unsuccessful as he could still feel the prickling sensation.

_Can't he just stop doing that?_

The Gryffindor wished he could just jump up and yell at the blonde to go stare at his boyfriend instead of at him. But such an act would only bring him in trouble, knowing how Malfoy was good at come-backs and he had also heard that Zabini had cursed a Ravenclaw for badmouthing Malfoy.

He stood up, told Hermione and Ron that he would meet them in class, and made a quick exit, feeling the blonde Slytherin's eyes on him until he was out of sight. It didn't matter; he would kick the prat's ass at Quidditch in a few days!

* * *

Draco was lost in his own world as he stared thoughtfully at Potter. He rearranged the food on his plate with his fork distractedly while his other hand kept his head up. The blond boy was trying to figure out _why_, why had he taken that photo. He was supposed to hate Potter. No, he _did_ hate Potter.

_Right?_

The Slytherin let out a frustrated sigh as he contemplated. This was far too confusing and aggravating. Of course, it was possible he held some sort of feelings for his dark-haired nemesis.

_No! _

The thought alone was preposterous, insane, and sickening all at once. There was absolutely no way Draco felt anything other then hate for the Gryffindor brat. This whole situation was his fault in the first place. It was Potter's picture after all that caused this, and now he was stuck being the 'property' of Blaise Zabini.

_Ugh, there has to be a reason though_…

Draco stole the boy's picture for crying out loud! People don't just steal their so-called enemies' photos. It was obvious that there was something that made him do it. He just couldn't figure out what...

He was suddenly pulled out of his musing by a sweaty hand clasping his. Draco's head jerked and he saw Zabini smiling widely at him.

"What's on your mind, _sugar_?" he asked with a grin, leaning in too close for comfort.

"Nothing," Draco muttered, not in the mood for the Slytherin's attention. Actually, he was never in the mood for it.

"Aw, my baby looks worn out," the boy commented in a mocking voice.

He then reached up to caress the blonde's face. Draco instinctively flinched at the contact but forced himself to remain still at the harsh look from Zabini. He wanted those disgusting, clammy paws off him. _Now!_

His inner turmoil was not heard, however, as the fellow Slytherin moved in for a hungry kiss. It felt like the boy was trying to devour his entire mouth. He just sat stiffly, waiting for Zabini to lay off.

Suddenly, Blaise pulled back. "Kiss me back, _love_," he commanded angrily, keeping close to Draco's face.

_Disgusting,_ the blond thought as he was forced to kiss the revolting boy next to him. He moved his lips hesitantly, refusing to even consider making his tongue leave the contours of his mouth. The blond let out a quiet, relieved sigh when Zabini finally pulled away from him.

"Come on, _sugar_, we don't want to be late for class," he said, holding onto Draco's robe to lift him up.

He grabbed Malfoy's hand and led him to their next class. There was nothing the blond could do but follow Zabini and allow his hand to be held.

* * *

Harry leaned heavily against a wall with crossed arms. He was currently watching wearily as his best friends and other students roamed the corridor in search of clues toward the mysterious theft of _that photo_.

He saw someone laying out cards and asking them, the cards, questions. Ron was in a discussion with a Ravenclaw and waving his arms about wildly. Hermione threw revealing spells around and everyone else was busy with some sort of task to find out what happened to Dean's picture.

Yes, Harry referred to it as Dean's picture while everyone else called it his. Sure, he was the object in the picture, but he had told the boy that that would be all he would want to do with it. Pose for it and that was it. The dark skinned Gryffindor had been adamant about Harry being the subject of his project and had finally, after much begging and manipulation, gotten the Golden Boy to agree to it.

Harry, annoyed at all of it, shook his head and pushed himself away from the wall. He had no idea why people were making such a big deal of it. It was just a sodding picture.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"Out."

"But what about-"

Harry ignored them and made a quick exit, leaving his best friend to shrug his shoulders and continue his discussion with the Ravenclaw.

Harry wanted to get away from all of it. Only one solution came to mind; Quidditch.

He stalked purposefully towards the Quidditch pitch, only to find it was booked for practice by the Hufflepuff team. He stood for a long moment at the sidelines, observing how the players went about their routine practice and watching interestedly as two Seekers chased a snitch. It was obvious that one of the Seekers was training the other and Harry was about to walk to the raised stands to watch them when a Bludger came for his head. A quick flashback from second year made him pull a face at the remembrance, and he quickly jumped to the side. A Beater landed in front of him.

"You alright, Potter?" he asked as he reached out a hand, which Harry grabbed to pull himself up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Peterson."

"Serves you right for spying on us," the Hufflepuff said with a large grin. "Did you manage to learn something new?"

Harry wiped some grass off his arm. "Nah, only that our Gryffindor team has nothing to worry about." He grinned cheekily as the other looked mock offended. "I mean it," Harry continued. "If your Seeker doesn't get any better-"

"Nathan is training her."

"Yeah, but Nathaniel is a chaser, not a seeker."

"Are you up to it then?"

"What? Train a Hufflepuff? My team would kill me!"

"… so you're doing it?"

"Hell yeah!" Harry grinned broadly, his previous irritation gone as well as the troubling thoughts about the photo, and he quickly grabbed his wand to 'accio' his broom.

Meanwhile, Peterson whistled for Nathaniel, making the dark haired boy fly down. "What is it?"

Peterson put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry's gonna help you train Denalra."

"But he's a Gryffindor!"

"He's also a seeker."

Peterson and Nathaniel simply stared at each other for a long moment, clearly in some sort of power struggle, which Harry watched amusedly, but finally Nathaniel sighed and looked away.

"Fine." He mounted his broom again and flew up, closely followed by Harry.

"She's the reserve seeker, right?" he asked Nathaniel as he flew for a moment next to the Chaser.

"Yeah, with Summerby gone, she's our only one."

Harry flew past him to greet the girl. "Hello, I'm Harry." He introduced himself. The girl blushed slightly but grabbed his hand in a surprisingly firm grip.

"Hi, I'm Serina Denalra."

"Well Serina, I'm going to help you become a better seeker so I have a good rival in our match. Granted, it's months away, but you'll need it."

"I'm not that bad…" the girl muttered.

"No, you're not, but you still need improvement. So for the first practice, we'll just forget about the snitch. Just trail after me and try to keep up, halfway we'll switch and then you'll try to shake me off. Ready?"

The girl was about to answer in affirmative but he had already taken off and she sped determinedly after him.

* * *

_Finally,_ Draco thought with a sigh of relief. There was no Zabini in sight and he could relax. The blonde boy had finally escaped the clutches of his tormentor. Draco was currently walking toward the Quidditch field, where he'd be able to be alone for at least a moment.

Unfortunately, he spotted Potter flying around the pitch with the Hufflepuffs. This revelation dampened Draco's spirits quite a bit. He refused to let that stop him, however, as he continued to make his way discreetly up the stands. Draco sat down and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. He forbade himself from looking at the dark-haired boy flying high above the pitch.

_Don't you dare look at Potter._

Draco was interrupted, however, from his thoughts when someone suddenly sat next to him. His eyes opened immediately and he jumped slightly. However, the Slytherin boy relaxed when he saw it was Dani.

"Hey, Dray," she said with a huge grin.

"Leave it to you to ruin my alone time," he replied, smiling despite everything.

"Well," Dani huffed, "excuse me for caring."

Draco laughed lightly as he leaned back again. "Why are you really here?"

"And I thought you trusted me." She pouted, knowing exactly how adorable she looked.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase?" he insisted, with a raised eyebrow.

Dani sighed. "I just wanted to know how your lover boy is doing," she admitted.

"Lover boy?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, just to make his life even harder, the first name that came to his mind was _Harry Potter_. And Draco had been trying to forget about his odd feelings for the dark-haired teen.

The older girl's brow furrowed as she watched her friend. "Yeah, I want all the details of you and Blaise."

_Oh._

"Well, there are no details, nothing to tell," he replied, looking away but not toward the field.

"Oh, come on," she sighed, nudging Draco with her elbow. "How far have you two gone, anyway?"

"Kissing," he said quickly, "just kissing."

_Thank Merlin._

"Is he a good kisser, at least? You can't date a bad kisser, that's just wrong," she commented with a grin.

_No._ "Sure," Draco replied, forcing a smile that ended up looking more like a grimace. _He's disgusting._

"Good," Dani smiled. "I think we should leave now, though, the Hufflepuffs don't look too happy that you're sitting here."

Draco's lips actually formed a real smile at her words. "Guess you're right, it's not like they have anything I'd steal. They really should be worried more about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, pretending to be offending.

"Nothing," he grinned, standing up and walking off the stands.

"Not so fast, buddy, you're not leaving me."

And soon the pair was walking away from the Quidditch field together. Draco hadn't felt this good since before the whole ordeal. He was walking next to his best friend, and had actually refrained from staring at Potter.

_It was only ten minutes though._

Stupid voice of reason was trying to ruin his mood. It didn't matter how long, Draco didn't care about that. In this moment life was good, in these few minutes Draco was free from all the problems that were caused by Potter and Zabini.

That is until he saw Blaise waiting at the school's entrance, a smirk on his face. The moment was gone; back to reality.

* * *

'Mischief managed'.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jekyll would like to give CheshireMiko a cookie for giving the most unexpected review she ever has gotten._

**Jaclyn has to state with clarity that, NO, Jekyll and she are not girlfriends.**

_Jekyll however finds the thought quite amusing and interesting._

**Jaclyn was quite busy with blushing after that question.**

_Jekyll happens to be happily married to Sirius' motorcycle._

**Jaclyn believes she is married to Tom Felton… and Orlando Bloom.**

_Jekyll also bestows great thanks on aznMi for beta-reading it again!_

The co-workers Jaclyn & Jekyll,  
Who are both happily married,  
(please let us live in our fantasy world a little bit longer)  
Present with embarrassment for the lateness

* * *

**THE PHOTO  
**_Chapter 9_

Draco stopped walking, leaving his companion to walk a few steps alone before turning around to look questioningly at him. Draco stared past Dani where he could see Blaise starting to walk the last meters towards them.

"Hello, luv, I was looking for you," the other Slytherin said with a small smirk

"Well, you found me," Draco answered, outwardly calm, while cursing inside his mind the misfortune of meeting the sable-haired boy. "What is it?"

Blaise ignored his curtness and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "What colours are you wearing at the Ball?"

_Oh Merlin, here's the dreaded topic._

"Why would you need to know?"

"Because luv, that way I can arrange my robes to complement yours. We'll be the perfect couple!"

"You didn't even ask me to the damn ball yet!"

"You're my boyfriend, Draco," Blaise said in an obvious tone. "It's only logical that we'd go together."

"Either way; I already asked Dani to go before we started 'dating'."

Blaise raised a brow and glanced to Dani who looked cluelessly from one to the other.

"Is that so?" Blaise said slowly. "I'm sure she won't mind letting me take you, right?" This was directed at Dani. She looked confusedly at Draco who was making faces and trying to _tell_ her something with his facial expressions.

Not understanding what he was trying to make clear to her, she nodded at Blaise. "Um, sure. I wanted to go with Davis anyway."

"So, that's settled," Blaise said with a grin as he led Draco into the castle with Dani not far behind. "I'm sorry to leave you so quickly, luv, but I have to arrange something."

He pulled Draco to him for a quick kiss and walked away with a small smirk, not noticing how Draco rubbed a sleeve over his mouth. The blonde got an odd look for that from his brown-haired friend.

"I don't know what's up, Draco, but something odd is going one here," she said with a confused frown toward the one she claimed to be her best friend.

"Yeah, well." Draco shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay," she finally said reluctantly. "Anyway, I need to leave, too. Got a detention."

Draco raised quizzically a brow. "At this time? Normally, those are in the evenings."

"Well, you know professor Jekyll. She needs to be different. Well… bye."

Draco stared, frowning after his friend. Something was going on between her and that professor as well.

* * *

Harry flew down and stepped off his broom. He felt a few satisfying pops as his muscles stretched. Flying with the Hufflepuffs had been the best idea he'd ever had.

His annoyance about the photo had completely left his mind as he taught the girl certain moves and tactics that would make her performance improve. Granted, she would have to train hard on those to make them work, but he had told her so and she seemed rather determined to become his next rival.

He looked forward to it.

"Oy, Potter!" someone called out and Harry turned around to see Nathaniel, the chaser who had been training her before him, walking toward him. The chaser stopped a few feet away and stared with dark, penetrating eyes at him. His behaviour shouted: 'I don't like you, and I don't know what the hell you're doing here.'

And for a moment Harry though the guy was about to hit him when the chaser raised a hand. Thankfully enough, he turned out to be offering his hand for a handshake. Harry shook it enthusiastically.

"You're not so bad, Potter."

"I know," Harry grinned smugly and the dark look on Nathaniel's face was replaced by a small smile.

"But perhaps you should practice a bit on something called modesty."

Harry pulled a face. "Heard about it. Tried it. Didn't like it."

This time the chaser let out a chuckle and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "See you around."

Harry watched him go with a big smile. He had found a new ally in the Hufflepuff and you never had enough of those. He walked back to the castle, intent on having a nice hot shower to relax before a certain bushy-haired girl dragged him off to the library.

As he went up the many stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories, he was grateful that no one was around. He didn't want his good mood to disappear through either hero worshippers or dumb questions about the photo.

Harry recited the password to the Fat Lady, who smiled welcomingly at him and granted him entrance by swinging her frame out from the wall. He quickly ran up the stairs to the boys'

dormitories where he shook his sweat soaked clothes off and went into the bathroom.

The nice, hot shower was exactly what he needed and he couldn't keep himself from moaning in delight when the warm streams of water trailed over his back. He turned and reached to turn the hot water knob a little bit more, when he heard a loud pop coming from somewhere in between his shoulder blades. Apparently that one had not gone yet when he had done his stretches after practice.

"All I need now is someone to give me a massage and I'll be a happy man," he muttered happily as he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off.

'_Wish I could help you with that!'_ a male voice commented and Harry froze in his movement, then turned around slowly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said as he stared at his own reflection.

'_Why not?'_ the mirror asked on a friendly tone.

Harry wrapped the towel around his waist. "It's just… uncomfortable to know someone sees me while I'm naked, even when you're not a living person."

'_But you have nothing to be ashamed of!'_

"That's not it. I just…" Harry shrugged, wondering why he even bothered trying to explain himself to a mirror. "I'm going to get dressed. Bye."

* * *

A little while later he could be found walking back down to the common room where he glanced around. There were only a few students around and none of them was Hermione. He stopped a girl he knew Hermione had helped sometimes.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, her? Yes. Yeah, I, um, saw her in the library a little while ago," the girl answered shyly, then walked to a table where her giggling friends were.

She walked away before Harry could thank her and he blinked for a moment before going to said place. He had to search for her but finally found her with his other best friend.

She was scolding Ron and for a moment Harry just stood there, leaning against a bookcase to watch them, amused.

"You should be more careful, Ron. You can't just walk up to people and tell them to stay away from someone!" Her face was red. "Especially when that someone is me!"

"But Hermione! He was staring at your-um-"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to avoid them. "And how would you know that? Ronald Weasley."

"I, um," he glanced to the side and spotted Harry. He quickly jumped up. "Hi, Harry!"

Harry pushed away from the bookcase and strolled to his friends, hearing Hermione hiss, "This isn't over yet," to Ron, who paled but pretended to ignore it.

"Harry, I heard the oddest rumour. Something about you training a Slytherin?" He laughed a bit to show how unbelievable he thought it was. Harry sat down beside him and nodded thanks to Hermione, who had brought his book bag along and now pushed it towards him over the table.

"Actually, it was a Hufflepuff."

"Are you insane? You don't go helping the enemy!"

Harry raised a brow quizzically. "Enemy?"

"Well, technically they are! They are our opponents in Quidditch. You don't go helping them improve! Even when they are rubbish."

"I disagree."

"Me too," Hermione added and both Ron as Harry looked startled at her.

"Look, Harry here likes a challenge, that's probably why he and Malfoy are always in a fight. Now, he doesn't really enjoy the Quidditch against Hufflepuff, because it's too easy for him to win. But if he trains their seeker, he will be against not only a better opponent, but also his own student which will make it more of a thrill."

Both boys stared open-mouthed at her.

"And it gives Harry something to do, since well, you-know-who is gone."

"I didn't realize you knew me that well, Hermione. Maybe even better than I know myself! But you still can't say Voldemort's name, even though he's dead?"

She blushed. "Well, I heard that he might come back if you say his name."

"That's ridiculous!" Harry said.

"Well, you never know!" the normally very logical girl said in her defence.

"I still don't understand why you have to train that Hufflepuff. If you want something to distract you, then train our team! Or start teaching DA again."

"That's not the same, Ron." Hermione argued, trying not to flinch as Harry childishly chanted 'Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort' over and over again.

They were however stopped from going into a full-out argument by a fierce glare from the Library caretaker, which literally made their hairs freeze, and soon they were studying.

* * *

'Mischief managed.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Jekyll was cleaning out the old documents on her computer and found a random chapter of The Photo she'd written ages ago, but never uploaded since it involves a scene that would happen only later in the story._

_As you might have noticed, she doesn't write on this story anymore._

_This is because she lost contact with her second co-writer back in 2007 and felt absolutely no desire to keep on writing on her own._

_THEREFORE_

The writer VG Jekyll,  
Presents to you with a hint of sadness and a small tear,

_**THE PHOTO**_**  
**Chapter 10_  
the last & random chapter to be uploaded_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco sighed deeply as he realized that he didn't know where he was. Wasn't this corridor supposed to lead to the Great Hall? Apparently not, since when he had arrived at the end of it, he saw yet another unknown corridor heading even deeper into unknow Hogwarts territory.

He bit thoughtfully down on his lowerlip and whirled around to glance back at the hallway behind him. Should he go back and retrace his steps? He took a few steps back, but then hesitated again. If he went all the way back, he would surely waste another hour on getting to the Great Hall.

He cursed softly under his breath. Blaise was holding a tight rein on him lately, keeping a close eye on his wereabouts and with who'm he conversed. He hadn't even been able to speak with Dani for a few days, so when he found the chance to sneak away to meet her, he had taken it without a second thought.

But because of that, he was now left with the problem that if he wasn't in the Great Hall to meet up with Blaise very soon, the other would definitely find another humiliate way to show his 'ownerschip' over Draco. As if feeling him up in the middle of Professor McGonagall's class hadn't been enough!

Draco groaned as he still remembered the looks and whispers of the other students as the Transfiguration Professor demanded outraged that Zabini kept his hands above the table. And Blaise's infuriating smirk afterwards.

"Shite," he cursed again. Screw humiliation; Blaise would kill him if he were late!

"I hate him, I hate him! Merlin, I hate that wanker so freaking much!" Draco leaned back against the wall when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"_Is there something wrong?"_ the voice asked and Draco glanced searching around to find the speaker. It turned out to be an old wizard in a painting across of him. He pushed himself away from the wall and went to stand in front of the painting.

"Does this hallway lead towards the Great Hall?" he questioned the painting.

The wizard in the painting shook his head slowly and raised a pipe to his mouth. _"No it doesn't, mister-?"_ the old man trailed off expectantly.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco told him absentmindedly his name. The painting started to talk to him, happy to finally have someone to talk to after years of lonelyness, but Draco didn't really listen to his words.

"_-I thought they had forgotten about me. You are the first person in 30 years that I've seen. It's really bothersome to be stuck in this painting, but sadly ehnough some enchantments can't be broken."_

Draco nodded vaguely at the painting, but then his gaze fell on the wall against which he had been leaning previously. He frowned as he stared at the large wooden door with an elaborately decorated doorway. That hadn't been there before.

"Hey you! Painting!" he addressed the painting he'd been asking directions to. "Has that door been here all the time?"

The elderly wizard stared a bit annoyed down at him from his portrait. _"Excuse me,"_ he said, _"-but I would prefer if you'd call me Carnelian."_

Draco restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Has that door been there all the time, Carnelian?"

Carnelian raised his chin slightly as he stared past Draco to the door. _"No. It appeared the moment you pushed yourself away from the wall. I believe this is third time that I've seen that door appear."_

"It's no normal door then?"

"_No door at Hogwarts is normal, you as a student, should know that. Each and every door has its own mind and this particular door has the tendency to appear and disappear whenever it wants. Therefore, I've only seen it three times in the past two hundred and eighty five years I've hung here."_

Draco strode towards the door, having forgotten all about Blaise and him being late. He put his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it, but it didn't budge. He then turned back to face the painting again. "Paint-, Carnelian, how do you open it?"

Carnelian raised a brow at him and didn't seem impressed with Draco's attitude. "_It is not wise to open that door."_

Draco growled softly under his breath. "Well, I can't go in the room anyway, seeing that it doesn't open," he said sarcastically. He was annoyed at his situation and even more annoyed that a mysterious door had appeared that couldn't be opened. He wanted to know what lay behind it, even if it was only an empty room or a broom closet.

"_It's only for the better."_

"You know, it would be very simple to take you down and burn you with an well-aimed incendio."

Carnelian lost his posture for the first time since they started talking and stared affronted at Draco. _"You wouldn't dare! I am school property! You would be expelled for that!"_

Draco shrugged and smirked smugly. "They won't miss an oldie like you. As you said, they probably have long forgotten about you."

Carnelian stared hatefully at him, then crossed his arms. _"Fine,"_ he snarled. _"There are runes in the upper-right corner and down there in the left corner. You have to push them at the same time to make the lock open."_

Draco glanced down at both corners of the door and indeed; there were a few rules. The only problem was: how could he push both at the same time? You would have to stand in an impossible position to reach both at the same time…

… and that was how Harry Potter found him.

The Gryffindor had been watching every step of Draco Malfoy on the Marauders' Map, hoping for a clue that would explain the blond's weird behavior around him lately. And he was startled to see a big room appear right after Draco's dot hadn't moved for some time. So naturally, Harry had raced to wherever Draco was and stared startled Draco, who was standing in the most ridiculous position he'd ever seen.

He watched amused as Draco streched out his body almost diagonal as he reached with his wand in one hand to the left corner of the door, while he seemed to try to touch the exact opposite spot at the bottom with his foot.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" he finally asked.

Draco froze and then stood within moments straight up again to snarle at Harry. "Potter! What do you want?"

Harry shrugged, but couldn't hide his laugh. "What were you doing?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at the laughing Boy-Who-Lived, feeling rather humiliated. "What are you laughing at!? Are your Mudblood and Weasel not around to laugh at?"

Harry stopped laughing and took a threatening step forward. "Shut up about my friends alright! I'm not dissing your friends, even when they are two thickheaded idiots!"

"They aren't my friends," growled Draco back.

Harry blinked bewildered. "Oh um, well, you don't hear me about your boyfriend Blaise!" He rephrased his words. This time Draco literally growled at him and the Slytherin turned towards the door again.

"Shut up," Draco just said and ignored Harry with a hyperventilating heart, in favor of pondering about the door and the runes.

Harry frowned slightly and stared scrutinizing at Draco. Something was off about how the blonde had reacted to Harry's words. Shouldn't he be a bit more protective of his boyfriend or something?

"So-" Harry walked closer. "What are you doing?"

Draco glanced for a moment back at him but then looked back to the door. "You push on the runes down there," he suddenly ordered as he pointed downwards. "I'll push the ones up in the right corner."

Harry raised a brow suspiciously. "Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his wary companion. "Because it will open the door, what else could it do, you dimwit."

"A lot," Harry answered calmly and crouched down beside him. "What's in the room?"

Draco looked annoyed down at him, but was soon annoyance-free when he realized how close Wonder Boy was to a certain part of his anatomy. He was distracted by thoughts of what could happen if Harry just leant slightly to the right and towards Draco's-

He was startled out of his thoughts as Harry touched his leg to get Draco's attention. Draco jerked away from the concerned looking boy, so he wouldn't notice his sudden excitement.

"That's why we want to open it," he answered harshly. "How dim can you be?"

Harry rolled his eyes at him, not willing to get into an argument with him for a change, and stared again at the runes in front of him. He didn't have Ancient Runes so he had no idea what the tiny swirls and other odd shapes meant.

"Okay, push them now!" Draco ordered as he pushed down on his runes. Harry pushed his own runes and the door unlocked with a dry 'click'. Harry stood quickly up and reached at the same time as Draco for the doorknob, their fingertips briefly brushed each other. Draco jerked away at the touch, but Harry seemed undaunted. He opened the door and peered inside.

"What's there?" Draco asked and grabbed the edge of the door to open it further. Darkness was all they could see as they peered in.

"Hello?" called Harry. It didn't echo back, but disappeared as if sucked up by the thick blanket of darkness.

Draco slapped his arm and looked over at him annoyed. "What do you think you're doing, idiot!" hissed he. "What if there's something dangerous in there?"

Harry rolled his eyes, only making him more irate. "They won't hold Fluffy here at Hogwarts anymore," said he carelessly. "If that's what you're worried about."

Draco furrowed his brows. "Fluffy?" he asked curiously.

"Oh?" Harry seemed to think he should have known about this 'Fluffy', but when he noticed Draco's curious look, he turned back to stare into the darkness. "A three-headed monster dog; nothing to worry about."

"A what! Dammit Potter! Why do you always know more than I do?"

Harry shrugged shortly. "Perhaps because I'm always in the middle of it. But trust me on this when I say that I would trade with you any day. Ignorance would be a bliss." He stopped talking for a moment to stare appeasing at Draco.

"Although, maybe you would get euphoric at the thought of having a Basilisk's fang stuck in your arm. You would surely know how to play the crowd and bask in the attention of a near-death experience."

"Potter, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that one cannot survive being bitten by Basilisks. They are highly poisonous," Draco crossed his arms and raised a brow, trying to goad Harry into admitting he was just making things up .

Harry didn't bite though and only grinned wickedly at him, making the blond's heart flutter. "Tell me about it," the dark-haired Gryffindor answered carelessly. "It was painfull as hell, almost as if ice was traveling through all of my veins till my body felt numb with cold. I nearly passed out," he admitted as his eyes became glassy and he clearly was lost in the memory.

Draco uncrossed worriedly his arms, realising from the other's behavior that he might actually be telling the truth. The thought of his-of Hogwart's Golden Boy being in dangerous situations and pain was quite unsettling, even though he had known the other was a bit of a trouble-magnet.

But actually to come close to death? What if he did die by the Dark Lords' hands one of these days? What would Draco do?

"The Chamber of Secrets became even darker than it was and and that moment I knew that if I passed out, I would probably not wake up again. But then I heard the Phoenix song and before I knew it, Fawkes had landed right beside my shoulder and cried on the wound. It felt warm... soft and warm..."

"The tears of a Phoenix," Draco whispered with awe in his voice.

Harry shook his head to clear away the memories and his attention back to the the open door and the darkness behind it. "Shall we go in?" he said without waiting for Draco to agree and used a "_Lumos"_ to light his wand and carefully went in. Draco followed him only seconds later.

Harry squinted into the velvet darkness and wished his _'lumos' _gave of more light than it did. It seemed as if the room sucked the light away though, but it didn't feel dangerous, just… mysterious.

"Potter, it's too dark!"

Harry smirked over his shoulder at his attractive companion, making his face look spooky as it was touched by the wand's light. "Don't worry, Malfoy. The worst thing what can happen is you tripping in this darkness."

Draco scowled at him. "Oh bugger off with your damned Gryffindor optimism."

"Same to you and your Slytherin pessimism." shot Harry back at him and then disappeared from his sight.

"Ha-Potter!?!" Draco glanced frantically around as he just lost sight of him. "Where the hell are you! If this is one of your sick jokes, I'll-"

"You'll what?" asked Harry as all the torches suddenly caught flame and made the chamber bade in their eerie light. Harry lowered slowly his arm with which he had lit one of the torches.

"I only lit one, but all the others immidiately caught fire too. Curious," he commented surprised. They both walked further into the room, decended small stairs and saw that the floor of the chamber was very uneven with stone platforms but also patches of stone that had sunk deeper into the floor.

"This whole room is odd," was Draco's thought on it.

"What the-" Harry murmured and Draco followed his gaze.

They both glanced up at the ceiling and saw full surprise that there were actually rats walking upside down on the ceiling, as if though they thought they were on the ground.

"How the hell-?"

Harry walked further, his eyes still glued onto the ceiling. "How is that possible?"

"Magic rats? Magical ceiling? Or perhaps we are the ones actually walking upside down, who knows." Draco answered dryly. He had to keep himself from laughing as Harry nearly fell into one of the potholes in the floor and then had to suffer Harry's rough laughter as he nearly stumbled into one himself.

He wandered away when his eyes fell on a large chest on the left side of the room. He walked curiously towards it, while Harry went to the right side of the room to stare at a glass cabinet which seemed to be holding snow globes.

The lid of the chest had been closed, but was cracked through the middle. Draco lifted part of the lid out of the chest and threw it to the side. Harry glared at him as it made a loud startling noice, but Draco only shrugged in response.

It held bottles of all sizes, filled with suspicious liquids. The Slytherin pulled one out and screwed the cap off. He look a small whiff and pulled a face as the putrid smell filled his nostrils. He quickly put the cap back on and placed it as far away from his in the chest.

It was with a bit of hesitation that he took another bottle out and pulled the cork out. He opened it and saw startled how from the bottom of it a red droplet started to rise and trailed up the neck of the bottle. When it was at the top, it flew up in the motion of a falling droplet, but then upside down. He followed it with his eyes till it touched the ceiling and disappeared.

"This is all... quite strange," he commented to no one special and put the cork back on the bottle. "Um Potter, maybe we should leave this place?"

"You're not scared, are you?" Harry asked. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, before glancing at a carpet hanging on the wall. It portrayed some sort of tentacled monster and a knight with unicorn battling it.

"Scared? Me?" Draco snorted. "I thought you might be."

"Nah, there's very little left in this world to scare me."

Again, Draco wondered how much the Boy-Who-Lived had went through to be able to say something like this.

"Potter, did you inhale something bad or so?" Draco suddenly asked, trying to ignore how ironic that statement was. "You're awfully polite today. Normally you would be snarling and ready to fight me for whatever reason you can find."

"You aren't missing it, are you?"

"Well, since I usually end on top-" _Oh, bad choice of words, oh well can't change it now._ "-It probably is you who might miss it."

Harry simply stared incredulous at him then shook his head slowly. "You know, it never creases to amaze me how large your ego is." He muttered and dissapeared behind a conveniently placed wall that had small round mirrors placed inside some of the stones.

Draco glared at the last place he had seen Harry and then turned 180 degrees. Stupid Gryffindor. Should never have let him come too. And who cared he looked really cute while his frame was being lit by lightening? Who cared that he had unnaturally beautiful eyes. So what if he was hot while only wearing jeans?

Certainly not Draco!

He stalked as carefully as he could to the others side of the room, hoping that creating some distance between him and Harry would help him calm his heart, that suddenly had sped up while he'd been thinking about the photo he'd hidden in his room.

He stalked around a large pillar at the same moment as Harry on the other side of the room walked around the end of the wall and suddenly they stood nose to nose. Green eyes blinked shocked at silver ones. Their faces were barely an inch away from each other and their breath waved between them.

"Uh? Were-weren't you on the other side of the room just now?" Harry asked startled.

Draco glanced out of the corners of his eyes to his surroundings, for some sort of reason unwilling to move away from the other. "I am at the other side of the room."

"That's odd." Harry muttered and Draco felt his breath caress his cheek. "Since I am sure I was quite far away from you just now."

"Everything in this room is odd," whispered Draco, realizing that they still hadn't moved an inch and still were close enough to touch. If he just leant a bit forward, he could-

Harry licked his dry lips, unconcious of the movement and what it did to Draco. Draco gulped and then desided to let common sense take a hike.

He leaned closer and kissed Harry Potter.

Harry stopped breathing for a long moment as his mind tried to catch up with what was happing, but then his body took over and not only did the air again reach his lungs, his arms quickly found their way onto Draco's hips.

He kissed back and his body went flush against Draco's as his eyes closed. He couldn't think anymore and didn't care either. All he wanted right now was to be even closer to the other, to touch, taste, feel. Draco's lips moved tempting and he couldn't resist.

He opened his mouth to invite him in and the kiss became even more passionate. It was only when he felt Draco's rather cold hands on his lower back when Harry snapped back to reality. What was he doing? He was kissing Draco Malfoy! That was what he was doing!

And it was wrong! He had to stop. Now!

He ripped himself away from the Slytherin, not noticing how his hands seemed reculant to let go of Draco's shirt and took a step back. He stared wide-eyed at Draco, whose cheeks were flushed and his own eyes spaced-out.

"I have to-um go. Yeah, got something to do-I think." Harry stuttered and backed even more away from Draco.

Draco wouldn't have it though. He caught the Gryffindor by the belt buckle and pulled him back for yet another kiss; this one shift and chaste. Then Harry stepped away from him and resumed walking stifly towards the door. Near it, Harry halted and turned slightly to glance over his shoulder. Emerald eyes swerved onto silver ones and Draco's breath caught in his throat.

Then Harry finally broke the gaze and stepped through the doorway. Leaving Draco in a room that suddenly seemed so very cold and lonely without the other's presence.

* * *

'Mischief Managed!'

_The End of The Photo

* * *

_

_  
_**Note from Jekyll:**_ And simply because I already had written this too; a scene from what could have happened in the future!_

**[Harry and Draco have a talk about the situation with Blaise]**

"Listen Draco," Harry said with a sigh as he racked a hand through his already wild hair. "I can't be with you until you break up with Zabini."

"Don't you think I would if I could!" Draco hissed sharply.

Harry was startled by this out-burst and stared incredulously at the Slytherin prince, who suddenly slid down to the ground. Harry croutched down besides him. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

He received an icy glare of which he wasn't sure was directed to him or someone else. "He is using me, Harry," Draco told him plainly. "Do you think I would voluntary be with that asshole?"

"He's forcing you?" Harry inquared incredulously.

"He has-" Draco looked briefly away from him. "-black mail on me."

"What kin-?"

"None of your business, Potter!" hissed Draco, in his embarrasment and rage falling back to the last name calling, however Harry didn't even seem to notice.

"He uses you-?" the Gryffindor whispered and resulutely stood up. "I'm going to kill that bastard!!!" He had only taken half a step away before he was pulled back by the arm. "Don't you dare it, Potter. He'll-I wont let you do it!"

"Why not? Do you on some sort of twisted way like him using you?" Harry shook his hand off and stared with ire at the blonde, directing his anger from Blaise to the person that stopped him from bashing the bastard's skull in. "Are you some kind of machosist!?!"

Draco's mouth fell wide open in shock and before Harry knew it; he was on the ground with an inraged guy on top of him. Draco glared down at him as he held Harry firmly by the neck of his robes. "Idiot! I am not some kind of sick person! If you get into a fight with him, he'll make me pay! Asshole, think before you act, for once!"

Harry was silent for a moment, calming down as he thought over Draco's words and stared up at the fuming boy above him. "Then I'll just have to find a reason that has nothing to do with you," he then said calmly and grinned. "Though I am really enjoying this position, Draco, will you please get off?"

Draco was stunned, but then quickly got off the boy and up on his feet, too absorbed by the fact that he had been 'on top' of Harry to realise what kind of reaction he himself caused on the boy in question. Harry turned his back slightly to the blonde.

"I have to go," he quickly mumbled.

"Don't go after Zabini!" yelled Draco after him.

**[Harry found Blaise and and hits him hard]**

"What did you do that for?" spat Blaise and Harry turned around to him. The Gryffindor had a golden glow around him-probably from the sun behind him-and he looked as an angel of revenge as he stalked towards the Slytherin.

"Do I need a reason, _Zabini_?" asked he on an icy tone. "If so, then it probably wont be difficult for me to find one." Harry narrowed his eyes at the speciment in front of him. "When I feel dissatisfied with you again, you will feel it. Remember that with everything you do."

* * *

_  
_**Note from Jekyll:**_ If there are still questions or if you just wish to vent: I'll answer reviews to the best I can. But I am not going to continue this story myself, sorry about that.

* * *

_

___**Demitria Miriam has adopted this story! Go read it on her account!**_  



End file.
